


小妈咪

by chillichilli



Category: ghs
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillichilli/pseuds/chillichilli
Summary: 没有说笑，未成人不要看，自娱自乐，不喜勿喷，提建议欢迎。





	小妈咪

**Author's Note:**

> 没有说笑，未成人不要看，自娱自乐，不喜勿喷，提建议欢迎。

小妈咪过得不太辛苦，孩子有保姆照顾，工作朝九晚五，薪水不错，家境优越，去世的丈夫留下了一大笔钱，足够他和宝宝的开销。  
宝宝刚6个月大，小妈咪坚持母乳喂养，每日上班前都会用吸奶器把奶挤出来。小妈咪虽然瘦，腰细腿长，但奶量很足，本就丰盈的胸部一涨奶就更加饱满，而且很不舒服，小妈咪每天中午都要在洗手间挤一次奶。午休时间不算短，小妈咪有时会边挤奶边自慰，他年纪小，性欲强也是难免的。一开始自慰时想着去世的丈夫，后来就开始幻想新来的英俊主管、前天偶遇的帅气学弟、健身房肌肉健硕的教练……  
小妈咪下班回家后，先是喂宝宝吃奶，然后吃饭、练瑜伽，等宝宝入睡后保姆离开，家里就只有小妈咪和宝宝。这时小妈咪就会穿上最性感的睡裙去洗漱，对着浴室的大镜子缓缓撩起睡裙的吊带，松开时就会露出大半个酥胸，小妈咪用白嫩的手揉着左边的乳房，直到渗出一丝奶液，用纤细的手指在乳头擦过，再含进嘴里搅动，幻想是老公在玩弄自己的舌头。另一个乳头已经硬得像小石子，顶着薄薄的睡裙，小妈咪隔着睡裙掐了一下，再从抽屉里拿出按摩棒，调到低档，用按摩棒在乳头周围打转。小妈咪的胸部极其敏感，只要被轻轻舔一舔、吸一吸，小妈咪的花穴就会不受控制地喷水。小妈咪一只手揉捏着乳头，一只手拿着按摩棒撩起睡裙，下身光溜溜的，已经汁水泛滥。按摩棒一接触到穴口，小妈咪就情不自禁地去含仿真龟头，适应了一会儿，一坐到底，发出一声满足的呻吟。按摩棒的震动幅度被调得越来越快，小妈咪很快就受不住颤抖着高潮了，小巧的阴茎不经触碰就射出精液，奶水也从手指间溢出来。小妈咪失神了许久，把按摩棒从穴中拿出，小穴留恋似的吮吸着，发出“啵”的一声。每次高潮过后，小妈咪的身子都极为敏感，禁不起一丝撩拨，洗澡的时候也不敢爱抚自己，怕掀起下一轮情欲。夜晚躺在床上，小妈咪会忍不住再自慰一次，忍受着高潮后的空虚睡去。  
新搬来的邻居是个看上去很年轻的帅哥，个子很高，很有礼貌，周末看到小妈咪抱着宝宝出门的时候，会帮着小妈咪搬婴儿车。在几次交谈中，小妈咪得知他是建筑师，独居，也没带过女人回来，应该是单身。不知道为什么，小妈咪觉得最近跟他偶遇的次数有点多，抱着宝宝去公园晒太阳，会碰见他在画画，缠着小妈咪要给他和宝宝画一张；下班的时候会在电梯遇见他，聊上几句，被邀请一起吃饭，再以宝宝睡得早为借口拒绝。帅气绅士的男人让小妈咪忍不住关注，对他的态度也从一开始的防备到现在不自觉的温柔，也会在被逗笑的时候轻轻打他一下，得到男人炽热的目光。  
小妈咪今天下班晚了，回家时看见隔壁房门大敞着，一点动静都没有。回自己家看到宝宝已经吃过奶瓶睡着了，将保姆请回去，觉得还是不放心，就想着去隔壁男人家看看是不是遇到了什么麻烦。他敲了几下门没人应，犹豫着往里看了看，发现男人正躺在沙发上一动不动。小妈咪吓得赶紧跑过去，试探着摸了摸男人的脸，倒是不烫，却闻到一股酒气，小妈咪明白他是喝醉了。正犹豫着要不要把他抬进屋里，还是就让他在沙发上以这种极不舒服的姿势过一夜，就见男人睁开眼，扯过小妈咪的胳膊把他抱进怀里，头埋进小妈咪的颈窝便不再有动作。小妈咪吓得呆住了，过了一会儿才挣扎起来，被男人打了一下屁股，搂得更紧了。“乖，别动。”“你放开我……”男人倒真的松手了，可小妈咪还来不及起身，就被男人翻身压在身下。男人凑上来闻他的脖子，说“好香”，小妈咪立刻使劲想把男人推开，却被男人一把握住手腕，男人一只手在他的腰间摩挲，轻吻了小妈咪红红的脸颊，又去寻他的嘴唇。小妈咪想躲，可手腕被握住，只能扭动身子，不一会儿就感觉到男人的坚硬抵在自己腿间。小妈咪吓得停止了动作，终于被男人含住嘴唇吸吮，男人的动作过于色气，先是吸了一会儿，又含着小妈咪的下嘴唇啃咬，最后撬开小妈咪的牙关，去寻他的舌头。手上也不安分，原本放在腰间的手此时忍不住上下滑动，滑过小妈咪的大腿，又来到小妈咪的乳房，开始时只是温柔抚摸，后来忍不住隔着衣服捏了一下，却闻到一股奶香。小妈咪窘迫极了，今天还没有给宝宝喂奶，也没来得及挤出，胸部已经涨得不行了。他本就敏感，又被男人如此撩拨，下面也已经开始流水。只听男人轻笑一声，掀起小妈咪的毛衣隔着胸罩摩挲，时不时捏一下，不一会儿就感觉到手上湿湿的。这时男人终于放过了小妈咪的嘴唇，起身脱掉了自己的上衣，露出健硕的肌肉，裤子也被顶得高高的，小妈咪赶紧用手捂住脸，又被男人无情地拿开，问他是不是害羞。小妈咪脸红得不行，推着他说要回家，刚站起来就被男人抱在腿上，可怜巴巴地问是不是就要这样放着他不管？边说还边向上顶了小妈咪一下。小妈咪更加害羞，同时又感觉下身忍不住涌出一股淫水，男人便把他抱得更紧，趁他不防备解开牛仔裤的扣子，将手伸进去，抚摸小妈咪的大腿，又滑倒腿间，隔着内裤摸到湿湿的一片。男人坏笑着将手指抽出来，含进嘴里，跟小妈咪说“好湿”，又想去寻他的嘴唇。小妈咪被撞破了自己淫荡的秘密，羞愧难当，用了全身的力气将男人推开，快速跑回自己家里。  
第二天上班时，小妈咪一直魂不守舍，忍不住想起男人的大手和抵在自己腿间的坚硬，下身也泛起湿意。午休挤奶的时候，小妈咪想着男人自慰，幻想男人的大手伸进胸罩，捏着自己饱满的乳房，让自己忍不住喷奶，接着用吮吸过他舌头的嘴唇含住乳头，用舌头舔弄，再用力一吸……这次的高潮比往常来得都快，小妈咪忍不住发出一声满足的叹息，又惊觉这是卫生间，赶紧捂住嘴巴。  
小妈咪照常下班回家，眼神忍不住瞟过男人的房门，房门禁闭着，也不知回来了没有。小妈咪停止了想法，先是给宝宝喂奶，吃过饭又陪宝宝玩了一会儿，等宝宝哄睡后已经将近九点。小妈咪想着明天周末不上班，就拿出一瓶红酒，倒了一杯前去浴室。  
小妈咪脱光了自己，看着自己饱满的乳房和纤细的腰，脑海中总浮现出男人的脸，产生了一丝不该有的后悔。这晚，小妈咪用按摩棒高潮了三次，最后一次时，小妈咪将几滴红酒倒在胸前，与奶液搅在一起，冰凉的刺激和色彩的冲击让小妈咪颤抖着高潮，喷出的奶溅到了对面的墙上。  
第二天小妈咪醒的很晚，是被宝宝的哭声吵醒的。小妈咪以为宝宝饿了，抱起宝宝要喂奶，却发现宝宝脸蛋红红的，额头也烫的吓人。小妈咪害怕极了，快速给自己和宝宝穿好衣服，赶紧抱着宝宝去医院。一出门就见到男人在自己门口，似乎在犹豫要不要敲门，小妈咪也顾不上问，绕开男人就要走，男人看到他焦急的样子，立马跟上去，在电梯追上了小妈咪。“宝宝生病了吗？我开车送你们去医院，你抱着宝宝。”小妈咪也没有拒绝，慌张地点了点头，男人的大手拍了拍他的肩，想说些什么话来安慰，却终究没说出口。  
宝宝着凉了，肠胃有点炎症，打针时哭得很大声，后来就乖乖在小妈咪怀里睡了。期间男人帮小妈咪挂号缴费，在宝宝哭的时候陪着他身边揽着他的肩膀，让小妈咪觉得很安心。宝宝睡着后，小妈咪终于卸下全身的力气，低着头看着宝宝的睡脸，忍不住抽泣起来。男人心疼极了，把小妈咪和宝宝都抱在怀里，哄着小妈咪：“小宝宝好不容易不哭，大宝宝怎么又哭了，乖点好不好？”边哄边给他擦泪，看到小妈咪有点羞赧，又认真地安慰，“不要自责，孩子生病很正常，打过针吃过药就好了，医生不也说没什么大事，你不要难过。”小妈咪忍不住把脸埋在他肩膀上哭了好一会儿，才哽咽着说自己很怕宝宝有事：“我不是一个很会照顾宝宝的爸爸…呜…我有努力地学…但还是学不好…”男人心疼地摸摸他的头发：“你已经很好了，我看得出来你很爱宝宝，你是个很好的爸爸，不要怕，以后我陪你一起学好不好？”小妈咪摇摇头，窝在男人颈间不说话，男人又摸摸他的头发，几不可闻地叹息了一声。  
在医院折腾了大半天，回到家已经下午三点了，男人把小妈咪和宝宝送回家，站在门口，问小妈咪饿不饿？小妈咪摇了摇头，向他道谢，被他拍了拍胳膊，说以后有什么问题都可以找他，然后转身离开了，脸上仿佛很失望。小妈咪看着沉睡的小宝贝，心里一时很复杂。  
晚上宝宝醒了，小妈咪给他吃了药喂了奶，宝宝还是很没精神，跟小妈咪玩了一会儿又睡着了，小妈咪给宝宝量了体温，发现没有再发烧，松了一口气，把宝宝放在小床上就去了厨房。周末保姆不过来，小妈咪想着随便做点东西垫垫肚子，门铃突然响了。小妈咪打开门，看到男人拎着一包东西，问他是不是还没吃饭。小妈咪迟疑地点点头，就听见男人轻笑一声。“你不用怕我，我只是怕你忙着照顾宝宝没吃饭，你不喜欢我不会做什么的，我做饭还可以，你想不想试试？”小妈咪想了一会儿，对他笑了一下，转身去给男人拿拖鞋。男人看着小妈咪弯腰时更加挺翘的小屁股，感觉自己下身隐约又有了抬头的倾向。  
男人在厨房做菜，小妈咪就想给他打下手，可男人既不让他切菜，也不让他洗碗。小妈咪忍不住了，问他：“那我帮你做点什么？”男人刚想说“你亲我一下就行”，又怕吓到小妈咪，只好说“你去玩一会儿，乖乖等着吃饭就好”，又忍不住加了一句“你要真想帮我，就在我能看到你的地方待着。”小妈咪果然脸红了，快步走到客厅打开电视随便看了一个节目，眼神却不时往男人身上瞟。男人脱了外套，只穿了一件薄薄的衬衫，背很挺拔，肩膀很宽，让小妈咪觉得很有安全感。看着男人忙碌的背影，小妈咪觉得过意不去，起身倒了一杯水递给男人。男人摊开双手，示意他自己手脏，又向前凑了凑，小妈咪只好脸红红的喂他喝了一杯水，男人嘴角弯弯，眼中有小妈咪不能忽略的深情。   
男人做了四个菜，很合小妈咪的胃口。可男人仿佛不太满意，“你吃这么少，是我做的不好吃吗？”“没有啊，很好吃的，我今天吃了很多啦。”“你饭量太少了，怪不得这么瘦，都没什么肉。”小妈咪脸又红了，也不再接话，只埋头吃饭，男人也有点不自在，摸了摸鼻子也不再说话。  
吃完饭后男人去洗碗，小妈咪去看宝宝，发现宝宝睡得很香，没有要醒的意思，便回到客厅向男人道谢。男人没有回话，只轻轻抱了抱他便松开了。小妈咪有些不解，却听见宝宝的哭声，赶紧转身跑进卧室，男人看着他纤细的身影，鬼使神差地跟了过去，在门口停住了。  
宝宝饿了，小妈咪想了想外面的男人，还是抵不住宝宝的哭声，撩起衣服和胸衣给宝宝喂奶。男人第一次完整地看到小妈咪的乳房，雪白的乳肉一晃一晃，粉色乳头在被宝宝吞吐几下后，变成了诱人的殷红，乳孔中间正渗出白色的奶汁，男人不自觉咽了咽口水，忍不住幻想自己是宝宝，能够在小妈咪怀里吸奶，先用舌头舔过乳晕，再用手指把玩两个硬硬的乳头，将它们玩得充血，再一口含住其中一个，用力吸出香甜的乳汁……宝宝食量小，又刚喝过奶没多久，很快便含着乳头睡着了，小妈咪轻轻拍了几下，将乳头抽出来，把宝宝放回了小床上。小妈咪抬起头，还没来得及整理衣服，就看见卧室门被男人打开了。小妈咪吓得赶紧把毛衣放下来，连胸衣都来不及扣，推着男人就往外走，一走出卧室门就被男人紧紧抱住亲吻，胸部也被大手隔着毛衣抚摸。由于没了胸衣的遮挡，很快男人就感觉到小妈咪硬硬的乳头，想着刚才看到的画面，男人忍不住捏着乳头微微用力拉扯，小妈咪受不住刺激，发出一声细微的呻吟，却让男人更加兴奋，一把抱起他扔在沙发上，附身压了上去。  
男人将手伸进毛衣里，摸到了小妈咪开了一半的胸衣，低头含住小妈咪的耳垂，问他“宝贝，告诉我怎么解下来？”小妈咪慌乱地摇头，男人也不恼，边跟他接吻边在毛衣里摸索着，期间有意无意地用大掌擦过小妈咪的乳头，惹得小妈咪发出一声声细碎的呻吟。过了一会儿，胸罩被男人拿在了手里，上面还沾着小妈咪的奶水，男人凑近闻了闻，又舔了舔，只觉得香气扑鼻。看到小妈咪羞愤地捂着脸，男人把小妈咪身上宽松的家居裤褪了下来，露出两双雪白细腻的大腿，男人将手放在小妈咪腿间，发现内裤已经湿透了。男人惊觉小妈咪的敏感，一只手隔着内裤爱抚小妈咪的小穴，另一只手伸进毛衣里揉捏小妈咪的巨乳，却不去碰小妈咪敏感的乳头。小妈咪感受到男人的热气喷洒在自己颈间，舌头不时舔过自己耳朵和脖子，小穴被男人隔着内裤插入，被两只手指奸淫的快感让小妈咪喷出一股股淫水，却感到越来越不满足。小妈咪失神地咬着手指，溢出一声声细弱的呻吟，连男人将自己已经湿透的内裤褪下来都没发现。男人掐了一下久未被碰过的敏感的乳头，惹来小妈咪的惊叫，抽出手来扶着小妈咪纤细的腰，分开双腿俯身吻了上去。男人灵活的舌头在小妈咪花穴里抽插，舔过小妈咪的穴肉，不时地吮吸一口小妈咪涌出的汁液，小妈咪许久没感受过这样的快感，很快就颤抖着高潮了，喷出来一大股淫水，悉数被男人喝下。男人坐起来，将小妈咪分开腿抱在身上，硬硬的一根隔着裤子抵着小妈咪柔软的花穴。男人凑上去跟小妈咪亲吻，勾着小妈咪的舌头舔弄，一只手拉着小妈咪的手拉开裤链，伸进内裤去碰自己的阴茎，小妈咪被男人的灼热烫到，想收手男人却不让，只好被男人握着撸动他的巨物。一吻完毕，男人调笑着问小妈咪自己的味道怎么样？小妈咪才反应过来这人刚喝过自己穴里的淫水，顿时羞得不行，推着男人就要起身。男人意识到自己说错话，赶紧抱着小妈咪哄，“宝贝真好看，是我坏，不生气”说着亲亲他漂亮的脸蛋，拉着小妈咪的手打自己，小妈咪的手软绵绵的，没什么力气，一下下打在自己身上，男人只觉得更硬了。小妈咪也觉得被顶着难受，用手捏了捏，听见男人倒吸了一口气，忍不住“噗哧”一声笑了出来。男人把头埋在他胸前，委屈地抱着他，“宝宝好坏啊，我好难受”，说着头还一拱一拱的，蹭得小妈咪的很痒。小妈咪看着男人的样子也不免有些心软，想到男人刚才帮自己……于是下定决心似的小声对男人说：“那…我帮你…”  
男人兴奋极了，把小妈咪抱回沙发上，拉着他的手给自己撸，另一只大手隔着毛衣揉小妈咪的胸，黑色的衣服很快就湿了一大片，男人吞了吞口水，听见小妈咪在抱怨，“怎么还不好啊？”男人想了想，试探着问，“宝贝，你能不能把上衣脱了……这样我可能会快点”。小妈咪羞得不行，男人怕吓着他，刚要收回这话，就听小妈咪让他把眼睛闭上。男人乖乖闭上眼睛，仿佛过了好久才听见小妈咪的声音。“好了”，男人看见小妈咪浑身赤裸，两只小手抱着饱满的巨乳，却怎么也遮不住风光，低着头怯怯地不敢看他。男人扑过去把小妈咪压在沙发上，温柔又坚决地分开他的双手，两只小兔子一下子跳了出来。第一次近距离观察小妈咪的胸部，男人只觉得更加诱人可口，粉嫩的乳尖已经充血，高高翘着，渗出一点奶白的液体，仿佛等着他去吮吸。小妈咪被男人盯得害羞，轻轻推了他一下，对上男人灼热的目光。“……好了吗？这样你是不是…会快一点…”说着就红着脸低下头。男人只好说是，又拉着小妈咪的手给自己撸动，大掌没有阻碍地揉捏小妈咪的乳房，看着一手难掌握的胸乳被自己肆意揉捏出各种形状，粉嫩的乳头不时从指缝溢出，轻轻一捏便会流出乳汁，男人实在忍不住了，把小妈咪侧着推到在床上，将巨物插在小妈咪腿间，从背后捏着小妈咪的胸射了出来。男人正抱着小妈咪喘息，发现小妈咪的脸红得异样，仔细一看，小妈咪下身喷出大股淫水，胸前喷满了奶白的汁液，原来花穴被蹭得再次高潮了。男人把阴茎抽出来，让小妈咪平躺着，手伸进小妈咪的小穴搅动抽插，轻轻舔着小妈咪身上的奶水，惹得小妈咪一阵颤抖。“宝贝，你涨奶了，要我帮你吗？”“有…有吸奶器…在卧室…”“那我抱你去卧室好不好？”“不要…宝宝在卧室…这样不好…”“嗯，那怎么办呢？没有吸奶器，宝贝涨奶了是不是很难受？”“还…还好…”“帮你吸出来好不好？嗯？我轻轻的，不弄疼你。”小妈咪此时简直欲哭无泪，连思考怎么拒绝的能力都没有。男人只当他默许，抽出在花穴里的手，一手一只握住小妈咪的巨乳，挤出一道深深的乳沟。男人将头埋进去，沿着乳沟舔弄，握紧，松开，握紧，松开，乳汁在乳沟里流动，好一会儿才舔干净。男人将左手重新插入小妈咪花穴里，温柔地用两根手指抽插，寻找他的敏感点，右手食指点点小妈咪的乳尖，然后轻轻抠弄，又在小妈咪的乳肉上吸出一个个红印。男人用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰粉嫩的乳头，又去吮吸乳晕，小妈咪敏感的乳头得不到满足，涨得不行，奶汁也不受控制地往外流。“嗯…难受…”“哪里难受？宝贝？”“嗯…你…碰一下…”“哪里？”说着男人在小穴里加入了一根手指。“嗯！不是…啊！不要…慢一点！”“不是这里？”男人放缓了抽插的动作，“那是这里？”说着又用舌尖舔了一下小妈咪乳尖上的奶汁。“嗯…”小妈咪颤抖了一下，却不见男人下一步动作，忍不住挺胸向男人嘴边送去。男人从善如流，将乳尖上的奶汁舔得干干净净，又掐了一下乳头，挤出一点奶汁继续舔。小妈咪被他弄得痒极了，抱住男人的头想往自己胸前贴，却又不敢用力，只得发出难耐的呻吟。男人终于玩够了，轻轻咬了一下乳尖，再一口含住，大口大口地吮吸起来。小妈咪受不了这种刺激，被吸得连连呻吟，紧紧抱着男人的头，下身涌出了一大股汁液，浇在男人手上。男人将淫水抹在自己的阴茎，松开乳尖，轻柔地爱抚着，吻了一下小妈咪形状漂亮的嘴唇，起身将阴茎抵在小妈咪的穴口。“宝贝，可以吗？”小妈咪不说话，只去寻男人的嘴唇，男人也不急，抱着他亲了一会儿，分开时听见小妈咪一声细细的“嗯…”男人疼惜地亲亲小妈咪，将抵在穴口的阴茎缓缓推了进去。狭小的花穴尽管被做足了前戏，还是难以适应巨物的入侵，男人进了一半停住，揉着小妈咪的酥胸等他适应。过了一会儿小妈咪不觉得疼了，只觉得涨涨的，还有一点难以启齿的痒，忍不住动了动，男人受到鼓励，一鼓作气顶到了花穴深处。“唔…”小妈咪颤抖着呻吟，这样久违的快感是按摩棒给不了的。男人缓缓动了几下，见小妈咪没有不适应，便握着小妈咪的腰大开大合地挺胯摆动。白花花的酥胸随着抽插摇晃，男人分出一只手握住，感受乳肉在自己手中抖动，软绵绵的触感令人爱不释手。“嗯…慢点……”男人就着相连的姿势把小妈咪抱起来，让小妈咪坐到自己身上。“老公慢不了，宝宝自己动好不好？”“嗯…不要…”男人却真的不动了，这个姿势刚好方便他吸奶，男人一头埋进小妈咪的胸里，含住之前被冷落的那只乳尖舔弄吮吸，他早就馋的不行，此时动作更加急切，吸得小妈咪快感连连，一股股淫水喷在两人相连的部分。小妈咪痒得难耐，看男人真的没有要动的意思，只好自己轻轻抬起一点，再慢慢坐下，这样几个来回，小幅度的动作已经满足不了他。小妈咪将手搭在男人肩上，翘着屁股动作起来。男人此时含着乳尖，感受抖动的乳肉，湿软的穴肉正套弄着自己的阴茎，男人强忍着快速抽插的欲望。几十下之后，小妈咪就得动不了了，抱着男人的头哼哼唧唧，希望男人能帮帮他。男人听懂了他的诉求，吐出被吸得殷红的乳头，问他“宝贝怎么不动了，是不是累了，要不要老公帮忙？”“嗯…要…”“要老公插你的小嫩穴是不是？”小妈咪脸更红了，见男人盯着他，极小幅度地点了点头。“真乖，”男人奖励似的亲了亲小妈咪的嘴唇，“叫一声老公好不好？”小妈咪低下头去，不再看他。“宝贝不叫老公，是不喜欢我吗？没关系，宝贝就算不喜欢我，我也会喜欢你。”小妈咪摇了摇头，捧着男人的脸亲了一口，男人知道这是他害羞的宝贝含蓄的表白，立刻含着小妈咪的舌头回吻，小妈咪被吸得口水都流出来，顺着纤细的脖颈流过胸前，流到乳尖，男人也顺着痕迹舔过，一口含住乳尖吸吮，双手握住小妈咪挺翘饱满的屁股上下抽插起来。小妈咪被胸部和小穴里的快感刺激得快要晕过去，呻吟透过捂着嘴唇的手指传出来，突然手掌被男人拿开轻吻了一下，“宝贝叫出来，老公喜欢”，说着顶到了更深的地方。“啊！太深了…嗯…不要吸那么用力…慢一点…啊…”男人听到后抽插得更加卖力，对着小妈咪的敏感点快速顶弄，很快小妈咪尖叫着潮吹了，奶水喷了男人一脸。男人更加兴奋，将小妈咪抱起来抵到墙上，加速抽插着，轮流吸吮舔咬两个饱受疼爱的乳头，在小妈咪抱着他的头再次高潮时，射在了温暖的穴里。


End file.
